Through thick and thin
by Gilrasir
Summary: Porque no importaba lo que pasara... ella estaría siempre allí por él... y él estaría siempre allí por ella... en las buenas y en las malas. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "El Amor tiene Alas".


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta obra de ficción, así como los lugares en los que se ambienta, pertenecen a la creadora del universo de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "El Amor tiene Alas".

¡Comencemos!

* * *

El cielo fuera del castillo parecía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry Potter en ese momento. Gris, triste, con ganas de llover. Sabía que era la esperanza de un tonto creer que _ella_ podía alguna vez estar en sus brazos, la mujer de sus sueños, la chica por la que se sentía irremediablemente atraído. Se lo decían sus sueños, se lo decían sus amigos; amar a Ginny Weasley era un deseo estéril, tan cercano a sus aspiraciones como lo estaba la Tierra del Sol. Y lo peor de todo ese maldito asunto era que no podía abrirse a nadie, no podía confesar lo que pasaba en su corazón sin que alguien le dijera que era imposible, que partir un cabello por la mitad con un hacha era más fácil que tener a aquella hermosa pelirroja.

Harry tampoco podía contar con su mejor amigo. No tenía idea de lo que Ron iría a decir si le decía que sentía cosas por su hermana menor. Era más, Harry creía que serían los puños de su amigo pelirrojo los que hablarían por él. Muy amigos podían ser, pero cuando se trataba de Ginny, Ron se comportaba como un león furioso, indiferente de si los pretendientes de su hermana eran amigos o no. Desafortunadamente, Ginny era una chica muy popular entre los chicos de Hogwarts y hasta algunos alumnos de Slytherin la miraban con algo más que amistad en sus intenciones.

Un viento helado penetraba los huesos de Harry. Sentado bajo un árbol, sosteniendo una de sus rodillas con sus manos, con unas ganas insufribles de llorar, tuvo deseos de gritar su mala suerte y desahogarse de tener una vida tan complicada, con tantas responsabilidades pesando sobre él. ¿Qué sabían los demás? ¿Qué sabía el resto del alumnado sobre la carga que llevaba en sus hombros desde que cumplió un año de vida?

Una mano cálida se posó sobre sus hombros.

Harry tembló. Luego se dio cuenta que no había nada que temer. Había olvidado por completo que existía ella, a la única persona en todo el colegio que era capaz de entender sus problemas. Hermione Granger era como una isla en medio de un océano con tormenta o un oasis en un caluroso desierto.

-¿Pensando en Ginny?

Una de las razones por la cual Harry tenía en tan alta estima a Hermione era por la facilidad con la cual ella podía adivinar sus pensamientos y sus emociones. Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin deseos de hablar, porque si lo hacía, sentía que iba a terminar de desmoronarse y desangrarse de dolor y sufrimiento. Alguien dijo que el amor dolía, pero Harry nunca imaginó cuánto.

-Abrázame –fue todo lo que dijo Hermione.

Harry no necesitaba de una razón para aferrarse a alguien que no le hablara acerca de deseos imposibles. No hallaba qué hacer para contener el llanto, en consecuencia, se dejó arrastrar, cayendo, abrazando a su mejor amiga, estremeciéndose al llorar, sin importar que las lágrimas mancharan el uniforme de Hermione. Ella tomó el cabello revuelto de su mejor amigo y lo revolvió más, mirando con tristeza cómo Harry sufría por amor; le sorprendió que un hombre que debía soportar el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas pudiera ser capaz de tener emociones tan normales, tan características de la adolescencia. No valía la pena animarlo con palabras vacías, con palabras que hablaban de encontrar otra chica y que había muchos peces en el mar. Ese no era el camino.

El llanto era la mejor manera de eliminar el sufrimiento. Las lágrimas tenían una manera de erradicar el dolor con más efectividad que el alcohol, las drogas, el sexo o las falsas esperanzas. Tomaba más tiempo recuperarse pero la persona se hacía más fuerte y sabia al haber atravesado los nueve círculos del infierno para superar una tragedia.

Harry lloró. Largos minutos lloró. Y seguía llorando. Hermione sostenía su cabeza en su regazo, sin decir nada. Simplemente estaba allí, con él, porque él la necesitaba en ese momento. Ninguna palabra se dijo. La idea era estar allí, estar cuando más se necesitaba, porque de eso se trataba la amistad; de estar presente cuando otras personas hacían la vista gorda o hacían oídos sordos, de ofrecer un abrazo cuando otras personas ofrecían palabras, de darlo todo a cambio de nada. Esa era la definición de amistad para Hermione y esa era la definición de amistad para Harry.

El cielo ya no quería contenerse más. Harry sintió que había derramado demasiadas lágrimas y se separó de Hermione, tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia el castillo porque la lluvia hizo acto de presencia. Tal vez Harry no había olvidado que su atracción por Ginny no iba a ser recompensada de ningún modo, pero parte del dolor que significaba no poder tenerla se fue tal como la inmundicia era acarreada por un desagüe, lejos de su corazón, donde su deseo sin consumar sólo le hacía mal.

**Tres años después.**

Las circunstancias no podían ser más diferentes de las que hace tres años atrás. Harry Potter leía un libro en su casa, junto a la chimenea. El cielo en aquella ocasión también estaba nublado y con ganas de rociar la tierra con agua, pero Harry estaba feliz, feliz por el acontecimiento que iba a tener lugar dentro de ocho meses. Restaba sólo treinta y seis semanas para que él fuese padre por primera vez y su esposa estaba en la cocina, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que el nuevo ser humano que se formaba dentro de su vientre. Por culpa de sus distracciones, arruinó el almuerzo, pero ella sabía que Harry no iba a decirle nada; Ginny Weasley nunca había sido una buena cocinera.

Un destello plateado irrumpió en la sala de estar, haciendo que Harry abandonara su libro. Un animal se arrastraba por la alfombra, como si no tuviese ganas de ir más rápido. Observando más detenidamente al mamífero, porque eso era, supo que alguien necesitaba su ayuda… desesperadamente.

-¡Ginny! ¡Voy a salir un rato!

Su esposa sólo le dijo que llegara a tiempo para la cena. Harry, en cuestión de segundos, llegó a su destino. Con sólo mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que alguien no la estaba pasando nada bien. Había envases de helado desparramados por el suelo, paquetes vacíos de papas fritas campaban a sus anchas por la alfombra y envoltorios de dulces de diversos colores convertían la sala de estar en un basural. Y, sentada en el suelo y con evidentes signos de insomnio, yacía Hermione Granger, temblando y llorando, comiendo helado de vainilla, su vestido de novia totalmente manchado. Harry se sintió inmediatamente conmocionado con lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

-Harry –dijo Hermione con la boca llena-. ¿Eres tú?

El moreno se inclinó al lado de su mejor amiga, sin decir nada, sólo arrebatándole el envase de helado y, como hizo la castaña hace tres años atrás, la abrazó, sin palabras, sólo gestos, sólo acciones. Hermione gritó y tembló de puro llanto, manchando la túnica de Harry con trozos de helado y con sus propias lágrimas, pero a él, como a ella hace tres años, no le importó. Todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era estar allí, como ella lo estuvo, simplemente estar, ofrecer un abrazo cuando otros ofrecían sólo palabras. Hermione se aferraba al cuerpo de Harry como si temiese que un viento poderoso y terrible la levantara del suelo y la arrojara lejos de la alegría. ¿Pero cómo podía haber alegría en todo lo que pasó?

Hermione, sin dejar de llorar, confesó todo, le contó todo a Harry; sus sueños, sus ilusiones, destruidas por culpa de un maldito accidente, un hecho que tenía a la castaña en ese estado tan deplorable. Su novio yacía en San Mungo, en coma, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y Hermione no podía soportar la incertidumbre, la duda de si iba a volver a ver a su prometido o no. Harry sabía que su mejor amiga no toleraba no saber algo, pero no ganaba nada con decirle que esa actitud no iba a traer a Ron de vuelta. Ella necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba de un refugio… y él se lo iba a dar, sin condiciones, sin pedir nada a cambio, porque de eso se trataba la amistad; de estar presente cuando otras personas hacían la vista gorda o hacían oídos sordos, de ofrecer un abrazo cuando otras personas ofrecían palabras, de darlo todo a cambio de nada. Y, después de tres años, el lazo seguía intacto. Los amores iban y venían, las pasiones aparecían y desaparecían de forma fugaz, pero la amistad era ese sentimiento que soportaba viento y marea, que resistía incluso el corrosivo poder del tiempo. Era aquel sentimiento la que permitía unir a dos personas de una manera en que el amor no podía.

-Ahora, levántate Hermione. Vamos al baño. Te voy a bañar y voy a limpiar ese vestido para que esté en condiciones.

La castaña tragó saliva. Sin embargo, el optimismo de Harry podía llegar a ser contagioso. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se dejó acarrear por su mejor amigo, sabiendo en su mente y en su corazón, que él iba a estar con ella, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo Harry.

-No me agradezcas. Sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

-Seguramente lo hice.

-De veras –recordó Harry la ocasión en que creía que Ginny jamás sería suya-. Bueno, de eso se trata la amistad, ¿no crees?

-Yo creo –concedió Hermione, ya sin llorar ni derramar lágrimas. –Porque sé que estarás a mi lado cuando esté feliz y cuando esté triste. No importa lo que pase, sé que siempre estarás conmigo.

De eso se trataba la amistad. De estar allí, en las buenas y en las malas.

Siempre.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Para quienes no entiendan mucho inglés, el modismo "Through thick and thin" se traduce al español como "En las buenas y en las malas".

Gilrasir se despide con un saludo a todos los lectores de este sitio.


End file.
